You're such a child!
by Spirit of Water - Aqueria
Summary: Before the Light of Ruin and before the Society of Light and before Light in general Edo and Saiou were so innocent.


Both of his hands were set on either side of his waist, his mouth was drawn into a pucker, and a slim eyebrow was raised in a manner that posed the silent question of '_What in the world are you doing_?'

"What in the world** are** you doing?"

A hand shot up to silence Saiou though silver eyes never glanced away from the target spot Edo was staring so intensely at. A few feet away from the nine-year-old boy kneeling in the sand, staring at the self-standing duel monsters card on the flat rock that was slightly bent in half to sustain balance. He was staring at it with all his might and it looked to the fortuneteller that he was also holding his breath.

A small smile. "… Edo?"

"Mmm. What?" Edo nibbled on his lip and the tip of his tongue protruded from his mouth.

Saiou raised a slim eyebrow. "What are you trying to do?" he asked gently.

"…tip over my D-hero Dreadguy with my mind," came the blunt reply.

His eyebrow flew up further. "What do you think you are? A psychic? Sorry, but that position is already taken by me." He laughed softly.

In spite of his attempted self-restrain, Edo scowled petulantly. Saiou ignored his adorable facial warnings and bent over and then leaned forward so his face was directly in front of the card. With a well-placed exhale, he gently blew over the card. He straightened up and flashed a satisfied smirk.

"There."

Indignant sputters of exasperation. "Argh…_Saiouuu_!"

"What?"

"Using your breath is cheating!" he accused. "I'm trying to mentally control objects!"

His eyebrow flew up even further if that was even humanely possible. "You're so strange," he commented as his best friend retrieved his fallen duel monster card and propped it standing up on the rock once more. "I mean hobbies just don't get any weirder than that." There was a brief pause before he affirmed, "And **no**, predicting the future with tarot cards is not classified under weird for your information."

A glare was issued in his direction.

"Glaring at me will do nothing," he said humorously.

"I'm not glaring," Edo whined.

Another melodic laugh. Saiou placed an outstretched hand over her head and ruffled is gray-silver locks affectionately.

"You're such a child, Edo. You honestly are."

He frowned, but then it dissolved into a playful grin. "Would you mind if I did something stupid?" he asked, digging into his shorts pocket.

Saiou gave him a curious look. "That depends if I'm going to regret saying yes or not. What is it?"

Without warning or his full consent, Edo stuck the a piece of pocky between Saiou's teeth so that half of it was still jutting out. As the scent of strawberry filled his nostrils, he leaned forward and clamped his front teeth on the other half of the stick until their lips were almost touching…

…before breaking the pocky stick into two pieces.

A satisfying 'snap' signified to Saiou that this strange ritual was over as quickly as it begun. He gaped at the younger, bewildered. He took the cream-coated stick out of his mouth and stared at it in an expression that suggested it was supposed to grow wings and fly away.

Edo held his portion next to his and it was obvious to both of them he had received the better half of the deal.

"There," he stated in a matter-of-fact way. "My piece is longer therefore I'll have better luck than you in the next three years."

He continued staring at the silver-haired duelist. "The illogically of that theory…"

Edo shot him a petulant look and then proceeded to chomp down his pocky like a little dinosaur. And it hit Saiou.

"You're a child…" Saiou blinked. "_You're such a child!_" he exclaimed and whacked him over the head playfully.

Edo leapt off the rock and sniggered as Saiou hurled the salvia-drenched pocky stick at his back, missing him by only a few centimeters. Saiou got off himself and pursued him into the water. He took a handful of seawater and splashed it at him, laughing.

"That's payback for earlier this month!"

"…hey! _Wah!_"

For the next half an hour, they proceeded to just fool around and neither of them cared if anybody else was watching. They just wanted to laugh and play and act all innocent in a frozen moment of perfect balance.


End file.
